dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xili
The Xili (Navescavi sapiens) is a bipedal humanoid species native to Planet Cooler 092 (formerly Planet Xii). They are an omnivorous, peaceful species, and they reside over the entirety of their homeworld. The Xili were annexed by Emperor Cooler, though they were not used as soldiers. Because they are so weak, they are really only good for slave-labor. Coupling this with the fact that Planet Xii is rich with resources, Cooler was able to use them solely for extracting those resources. None of them ever left their planet. Because of this, they were not involved in the numerous intergalactic military conflicts that followed the collapse of the . History Origins Xili were first recorded around the 3 Million Before Age. Throughout their history, various autocratic civilizations and warlords rose to prominence. More often than not, this resulted in the horrific slaughter of millions of Xili, before the ruling class succumbed to bloody revolt. This pattern ebbed and flowed for a great amount of time, and was the main reason why Xili were unable to advance as a society. Coupled with their slow evolution, this meant that they went unnoticed until the after the formation of the Planet Trade Organization. Intergalactic Usage The Xili were noticed by Cooler around the 500 Age. By this time, the Xili had become a peaceful race, and there were few beings of power remaining on their planet. Being how low their power levels were, he didn't make it a priority to conquer them. A small squad was deployed around the 570 Age and, they eliminated all of the Xili leaders. The rest of the species was enslaved because they were too weak to become soldiers. Thereafter, Cooler set up a military outpost on the planet and renamed it Planet Cooler 92. The Xili's main purpose thereafter was to not only mine resources, but to work in factories to produce scouters for the entire empire. Around the 700 Age, a Faerin named Guva became the governor of the planet. Along with his lackey, a Leqiri named Payar, he would sometimes gather the Xili to take part in gladiator matches, effectively pitting them against one another or some of his weaker soldiers in battles to the death. This was the most effective way to control the population. After the events of the Planet Earth Saga in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten, wherein the outpost was laid to ruin, Guva had gone missing, and all soldiers of significant strength were dead, the Xili staged a planet-wide rebellion, which proved to be successful. They killed all of the remaining low-ranking soldiers, though at great cost to their own populations. Later, when Guva returned to the planet after killing his wayward Captain, he saw the effects of the rebellion. In sheer anger, Guva used Extermination Rain to wipe out almost all of the Xili on the Planet. But due to the rage he was in, he didn’t accurately shoot the attack, and inadvertently let some of the creatures survive. There were less than fifty who survived his massacre. Thereafter, the Xili population continued to exist, but their communities were extremely fragile. The small population meant that, as time went on, a greater number of harmful recessive traits surfaced. The lack of genetic diversity means that, eventually, the population could be hit by a virus or disease that could wipe them out entirely. Because of this, they are listed as critically endangered and are expected to go extinct before the 1000 Age. Habitat The Xili live in medium-sized communities, usually near bodies of water. These communities are leaderless, per Planet Trade Organization orders. Each Xili lives with its family in a small hut. The Xili will use a community bonfire in the center of each village to cook their food. Otherwise, they spend a majority of their time at a nearby mine, slaving away. Because the Xili are a slave-race, all of their villages are mandated to be modeled the same way. And aside from living in their huts, cooking food in the town center, or going down to the mines, the Xili do not go anywhere else. Each village is only comprised of houses. There are no other types buildings in them. Physiology Appearance Xili are coral-skinned beings of average height. They have wide, flat eyes and no noses. They breathe out of holes on the sides of their heads, above and below their ears. They tend to have long, dark hair which grows down the back of their heads in addition to being on top of their large foreheads. Xili have six fingers and opposable thumbs on either side of their hands. They have only a few teeth, but they are large, filling their entire mouths. Male Xili tend to have streaks of purple across their skin, and the more flamboyant ones are considered desirable for finding a mate. Both the males and females have and extensively fortified bone-structure throughout their torsos. Compared to humans, they have about three times as many bones, and most of them are in their chest area. Lifestyle Xili young are born in groups of 1 to 2. They are raised by both parents as well as the rest of the community. Elders, like grandfathers and grandmothers, are instrumental in raising the young children. They will teach children how to collect crops and fish. Mothers and fathers will generally teach their children about their responsibilities. Mothers will pass down their tribe's oral tradition to their children. Once the children reach the age of 15 (sexual maturity), they are expected to start looking for a mate. They are not expected to move out and build their own house until they find a mate. The eldest male offspring is expected to support his mother and father once they reach old age. If the eldest male is dies or is exiled, the responsibility passes down to the next oldest male offspring. If there are no more male offspring, the responsibility passes to the eldest female offspring. Xili will grow the purple streaks in their skin once they reach sexual maturity. Behavior Xili are slow, quiet beings. While they do possess some signs of communication, their languages are very rough, and they differ greatly between tribes. They tend to be slow to anger, but when they are, their fury is great. They will disregard personal harm for the good of their families. Xili are not often war-like, and those born with bloodlust tend to be able to rise in power quite easily. Because of their passiveness and cowering attitudes, they are often considered to be more animalistic and stupid than sentient. Reproduction Males will court females for quite a while after they reach sexual maturity. They may date several females during their lives. But once they find a female they want to live with for the remainder of their lives, the male will present her with necklaces made of shells or precious stones in order to woo her. If the female accepts them, then she accepts the male as her mate. Couples are expected to have 2 or 3 generations of children. Outside of that, casual and recreational sex is common. Divorces are also an accepted cultural value. Homosexual behavior is documented at 8% for males and 6% for females. Such behavior is seen as taboo, so homosexuals are not allowed to have a mate for life. Those who are found to be homosexuals are generally exiled from their villages or punished harshly. Diet and feeding The Xili are omnivores. They feed upon crops (fruits and vegetables) and fish mostly, though they will hunt small animals if they don't have any other options. Xili will eat two meals a day - breakfast and lunch. For each meal, all of the food that has been gathered will be brought to the town center and cooked in the community bonfire. Food is shared amongst all members of the community equally, even those who cannot go out and hunt for themselves. Xili can go about 10 days without food and 3 days without water. Longevity and mortality Male Xili tend to live for 82 years. Females live for 88 years. Both males and females reach sexual maturity by the age of 15. Both genders tend to reach old age at about the age of 65. Once that occurs, their bodies degenerate very quickly, and they are no longer able to work. The infant mortality rate is 6%. Because the Xili are a mostly peaceful race, around 78% of them reach old age and over 60% will live to reach the end of their species' average lifespan. Technology Xili technology is extremely limited. Being that they are a primitive species, they lack many signs of a civilized race. Their homes are either wood or clay huts. They lack plumbing and a centralized road system. Transportation is limited to rudimentary rowing boats and wheel-based carts. However, several Xili populations have managed to create irrigation systems to allow them to grow agriculture. They have no way to control energy, though they can make fire. Category:Races Category:KidVegeta Category:Species Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten